madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LexiLexi/Madagascar 3 Review Roundup
Did you see Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted? Are you still hoping to see it? Either way, check out the reviews for the film. It opened in theaters today, and it seems that the reviews are mostly positive--but who could expect anything less from such an awesome/hilarious/adorable franchise? Loved It AV Club "Madagascar 3 tramples all logic with disarming exuberance—an unlikely romance that develops between Sacha Baron Cohen’s flamboyant lemur and a tricycle-riding bear is indulged to the point where the two take a trip to the Vatican to meet the pope while “Con Te Partirò” plays in the background. Scenes like the pursuit through the streets of Monaco, a climactic circus performance, a signature hoop-jumping trick by a tiger voiced by Bryan Cranston, and a rescue via air balloon and trapeze actually merit 3-D and delve into the surreal. " Twitch Films "By stepping up its game, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted manages to be entirely compelling as a 3D spectacle, consistently filling the screen with a dazzling array of colors and forms and objects and animals, above all, animals who are under no obligation to obey the laws of gravity or the logic of common sense or buckle under the weight of expectations that's been laid upon other new franchise installments, such as this weekend's other major studio release, Prometheus." Common Sense Media Score: 4/5 Stars "As always, Madagascar 3 boils down to the central relationship between the four main zoo animals, and, like the others, the third movie makes sure kids know how important it is to have unconditional friends." LA Times ""Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted"is a neon-saturated, high-flying trapeze act with enough frenetic funny business that it's a wonder the folks behind this zillion-dollar franchise about zoo critters on the lam didn't send the animals to the circus sooner." The Wrap " The third time, despite what you’ve heard, is rarely the charm, but “Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted” marks the spot where a shrill and unfunny kid franchise made the leap into hilarious and engaging family entertainment." Entertainment Weekly Score: B+ "The story in Madagascar 3 is functional, but the antically civilized spirit is infectious." Thought it was Okay ABC News Score: 3/5 Stars "Weak plot aside, there’s plenty of entertainment value to “Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted”, especially for the kids. Still, McDormand’s character is just plain bizarre and on occasion sucks the life out of this movie. Otherwise, “Madagascar 3″ is a mishmosh of excellent animation, a few funny moments for the adults and lots of cool stuff for the kids to look at. The story’s not great but it’s good enough." Rotten Tomatoes Score: 74%, Audience 86% "The screenplay, by Eric Darnell and Noah Baumbach, churns out the snappy witticisms with admirable creative gusto, but it whizzes along at such a frenetic pace that you'll probably miss half of them."- Amy Biancolli "The first two Madagascar's were pretty boring and strictly for kids. With great 3D and a little more fun, adults you have permission to like this one."- Gary Wolcot "The kids loved it. The adults loved it. This means it's a sure thing if you're looking for a family movie outing. Go check it out in 3D and everyone should be happy."- Scott Chitwood "Fans of the original might react with more of an indifferent shrug to their latest travelogue."- Todd Jorgenson Hated It NY Daily News Score: 1/5 Stars "Even the penguins sound bored in “Madagascar 3,” and that’s saying something. Or, to quote a penguin line from the first film: “Well, this sucks." What did you think? What did you think of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted? Critics can say what they want, but it's the fans who can really help you decide if a movie is worth a watch. Vote on our poll or leave a comment in the comments section about what you thought. What did you think of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted? Loved it! It was good, but not amazing. Meh. Hated it. Category:Blog posts